


The resurrection of Mysterion

by OuijeeJuice



Category: South Park, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, at least im aiming for that, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijeeJuice/pseuds/OuijeeJuice
Summary: "Moving to New York when you're 19 with your best friend is something Kenny McCormick didn't write in his dream journal when he was 8. Okay so that's a lie, he did write about moving in with Kyle, however he didn't think anything was going to come out of it."After making a shocking discovery in New York Kenny revives the identity of Mysterion. What will happen when someone he rescues causes his already strange life to become even stranger?





	1. Humble beginnings

Moving to New York when you're 19 with your best friend is something Kenny McCormick didn't write in his dream journal when he was 8. Okay so that's a lie, he did write about moving in with Kyle, however he didn't think anything was going to come out of it. Kenny always thought that Kyle would move in with Stan when they were older, they were practically joined at the hip after all. That factor made Kyle’s proposition all the more surprising.

 

“New York? With me? What about Stan?”

 

He remembered sitting on the rusty swing set with Kyle when the topic came up, the chains would creak and groan with every movement the two would make.

Kyle simply shrugged in response to his questioning, kicking at the mulch below them. This kind of relaxed nature was the opposite of Kyle's typical fiery glory. It was clear he had at least put some thought into this conversation before initiating it.

 

“Before you ask, no we’re not fighting. Stan's great but I think living with him would drive me insane. You've been to his house, imagine coming home to seeing all those Chinese take out boxes!” The red head clearly couldn't take himself seriously as he started to chuckle, looking up at the night sky, his usually fierce green eyes held a softer expression.

“I just don’t think we would live well together that's all, Stan clearly wants to move in with butters anyways.. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it”

 

Nodding in agreement Kenny had to tear his fixated gaze away from Kyle's face before he looked like a creep, deciding instead to stare at the nearest tree.

“I’m not exactly the most cleanliest person ether-” “That's utter horse shit and we both know it”

Glancing back at Kyle he arched an eyebrow not believing his interruption for a moment

 

“That grime and shit in your house is not your fault for starters, You’re actual house is spotless most of the time, you get this weird look in your eye whenever you’re dickhead dad spills shit on the counter!” Pursing his lips together Kenny opened his mouth to respond “I’m not done. Kenny McCormick you are extremely hard working and my biggest motivation source in this backwater town, you could move mountains if you put your mind to it..” Kyle paused tugging on the rusty chains as he spoke

“Plus if I didn’t hear your shitty jokes everyday I would lose my mind in that shitty place.”

 

“When you pitch it to me like that how am I going to say no?”

“So.. Will you move to New York with me?”

 

The park was eerily silent after Kyle's question, the only thing that dared to break the delicate silence was the groans of the chains.

 

“Yeah sure.. Let me speak with Karen first though”

 

Kenny realizes that life marches on without regard towards some poor kids scrappy book of dreams. That's why When he had heard that Kyle was moving to New York to pursue a job in journalism he was shocked. Mostly because like everyone else, he assumed Kyle's parents had forced the idea of law school towards Kyle until it was wedged in the crevices of his brain.

 

Kyle had other ideas clearly, he recalls the night that Kyle had confronted his parents, he wanted to ask if Kenny was on board with the idea before he entered the dragon's lair known as Sheila Broflovski’s home. Kenny was doodling in his sketchbook at the time, it was a gift from Cartman for his birthday, one of the rare times he proved himself to actually be a decent friend. The room smelt like cheap air freshener trying to cover the scent of rat shit, Kenny's home had thin walls so he could hear the yelling from his bedroom. The Broflovski house hold wasn’t exactly known for having inside voices anyways, he wouldn’t be surprised if even Token could hear the family from his home. 

 

“We want what's best for you!”

 

Sheilas shrill voice could probably be heard across the town, god it was like he was in the next room over he could hear the way her voice would go high when defending herself, she sounded a lot like Karen when Kenny used to playfully tease her and Sheila was a grown woman.

Although, Kyle's voice was equally as high when yelling back at her

 

“What's best for me would be supportive parents Ma! You and dad have never ASKED if I WANTED to go to Law school!”

  
  


He recalls how silent the household was afterwards, all Kenny could hear was that shit head crow perching outside his window, really these crows would just flock him, it was almost like they could pick up the stench of death that seemed to follow him. Something Kyle said must of convinced his parents, because that's how they ended up in this rather small apartment, packing away suitcases stuffed to the brim with clothes and personal items at one am. Cozy, as Kyle had put it, which he wasn't wrong about. The warm brown wood floors and the autumn orange curtains hanging over the window really did give off a warm feeling. The apartment was small, which he didn’t really mind, if anything it added to the coziness. Kenny had always lived in cramped living conditions, this one was significantly more clean and warm then his childhood home.    
  


 

While unpacking the last of their clothes, he picked up his familiar orange parker.. No matter how ratty the childhood article of clothing had gotten, he kept it as a keepsake. His mind wandered towards his family, he was mainly thinking about Karen and the last conversation they had before he moved. The blonde had always assumed Karen would be the one hugging his leg begging him not to leave, but if anything she pushed for it. Kenny had to admit that  _ maybe _ he was using her as a crutch to not go on with his own life, being too worried for her safety rather then growing up.

She didn't want Kenny to be chained down in that backwater town. That's why she gave Kenny a small box full of photos, old toys and drawings for him along with a card. Somehow  she managed to sneak $20 in with it. He felt bad that she would give him her hard earned money, despite her insistence that it was fine.

 

_ “You have my number remember? I’ll call you if I’m ever in trouble, besides I have Tricia and Ike to hang out with, I’m a big girl Kenny, I can take care of myself now y'know?" _

 

Another thing Kenny wrote down in his dream journal was his expectation  to give up hero business. Mysterion was a _child's_ role play after all, adult Kenny didn’t need this, he already had a job, Tweek Bros coffee had opened up a sister cafe, this one was run by Tweek, bless his heart for hiring him. Tweek and Craig moved to New York together a year ago, pretty much as soon as high school ended. The only reason Tweek's family allowed it was because of the fact that the idea of having a franchise was too tantalizing to refuse. Running around as Mysterion all night would leave him too tired to work and that would lead to problems. He had moved to _New York_ of all places, the hot spot for heroes. hell the fucking _Avengers_ resided here. Plus Kyle had university and a part time job to attend to; He needs support. If he found out Kenny had resumed hero business again that would add a shit ton of stress onto him and Kenny couldn’t dare to do that to him...

 

So can someone tell him why he was finishing sewing the iconic green M on his suit?

  
  


_ “I'm a big girl Kenny I can take care of myself now y'know?” _

  
  


Those words were ringing in his head louder then any gunshot did, it ran on a loop like a never ending mantra as his eyes were glued to the bright green M, determination bubbling inside him as he stitched the suit back together.

 

_ “I'm a big girl Kenny I can take care of myself now y'know?” _

 

He was simply throwing out the trash in the back alley when this happened. It had been a week since Kenny and Kyle had moved in,out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure, thinking it was just someone passing by he finished his trash duty for the night and turned to leave.

 

The figure however, never moved an inch.

 

Turning around to see the figure better he discovered that the mysterious figure was a she.

He vaguely remembered seeing this woman before but it was hard to make out her face due to the shitty street lamp barely illuminating anything in this alleyway. Yet the amount of blood running down her face was clear as day.

 

As he got closer he realized that the woman was Carol, she lived in the apartment below him and was the first to welcome the pair to the complex. 

Her normally well kept brown hair was matted, strands being held together by clumps of dry blood.

 

He could see Carol trembling by the shadow that the awful illumination gave her. 

Cautiously taking a step towards her he raised his hands to show that he wasn’t here to harm her, the shitty illumination must of given away his identity as well because her tense shoulders slumped a little at the sight of him. 

The sight of the usually cheerful woman looking so distraught made his stomach _ churn. _

  
  
  


"Do you want help getting back into your apartment Carol?”

 

Her usually vibrant eyes were void of any emotion as she gazed up at him, the plummeting pit of a feeling in his stomach grew as he offered her his hoodie to hide her face from prying eyes inside the building. Rumors would spread if anyone saw Carol like this, the people in this building were unintentionally vicious like that. Her gaze moved down to the abused gravel ground below them, kicking at a particular loose pebble. Her hands clutching at the hoodie like it was the last thing she’d ever hold.

 

"Yes.. Thank you Kenny”

  
  
  


He wasn't sure why he helped Carol to her apartment that night, aside from it being a neighborly thing to do of course.

She looked so scared it reminded him of his sister when they were young, the memory must of brought out a protective instinct.

 

When they arrived at her apartment she explained that her ex husband confronted her on her way home and that the argument they had turned physical.

 

_ ‘Why didn’t anyone see this? This was in the public's view wasn’t it? Why did no one stop this?’ _

 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this Kenny, thank you again”

 

Her weary voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he shook his head in response.

 

“You don’t have to apologize.. But it’s no problem. Are you going to report him?”

 

His question was met with hesitant silence at first, that clearly wasn’t a good sign.

 

“Kenny.. The police around here.. Well.. they kind of look the other way when it concerns this part of town.”

  
  


_ ‘It’s like I never left South Park’ _

 

The idea of having a police force just ‘’look the other way’’ instead of dealing with the poorer districts issues reminded him too much of home.

 

It was only then that everything clicked for him.

 

God the world sure seemed to love fucking with his poor head, this was way too weird to be a coincidence. Was the world sick of killing him off and then bouncing him back? Did the world cause this to happen so it could fuck with him in a different way? It already a weird coincidence for Carol to share the same name as his mom but for her to be in such a shitty situation as well? There's no way that's just a mere coincidence.

 

If the police weren’t going to do their job then he supposed he’d have to do it for them.

  
  
  


"Son of a bitch"

 

Sucking in a harsh breath he stared at the growing red dot forming on his thumb

 

_ ‘Guess I’m a little rusty since those home ec classes in school’ _

 

Kenny thought with a somber sigh as he finished the final stitching around the M, the final piece to his new and improved costume. A soft 'ding' coming from the other side the bed alerted Kenny to his phone, fuck he thought he put the thing on silent. Peering over he turned on the screen, it was a text from kyle

 

**K1 : Hey sorry I'm running late tonight, I'll be home at 9**

 

Thank god this at least gave Kenny enough time to stash suit in his bag and under the bed before being discovered. Kenny hated lying, the thought of deceiving kyle like this felt like a heavy weight on his heart..

 

**K2: Hey I have something to tell you when you come home**

 

..But the anxiety of the consequences that would stem from Kyle finding out about this was clawing at his chest. His bleeding thumb hovered over the send button, his hesitation clear.

 

Fuck it this can be a tomorrow problem.

 

He erased the message.

 

**K2: That's alright dude I'll order Pizza for when you get back??**

 

**K1 : Sounds great, see you soon.**

 

Laying down on his bed Kenny found himself staring up at the ceiling until his eyes went all fuzzy from not blinking, feeling his eyes sting and grow misty made him blink away the tears. His mind more frantic then usual, each thought trying to outrun each other to get to his conscious mind, each thought came out like a garbled mess.

 

_ Why didn't the Avengers see anything? It was their job to sort this stuff out right? Sure they can’t be out 24/7 but what about the police? Why would they just look the other way? Bystanders? Does this mean Kyle’s in danger? Was this area too derelict for ANYONE to do anything? _

 

What a load of shit.

 


	2. Vigilante justice

“No fucking way, you’re kidding right?”

 

Deciding to rip the band aid off and tell Kyle the truth sounded like a great idea.. Until he actually sat down with him at the table the next day to discuss it. Something Kenny had always loved about Kyle was all the strange little quirks he had. Whenever he was told something he didn’t believe his right eyebrow would always twitch, sometimes it would rise if the story was that unbelievable. It was such a strange quirk yet suited Kyle perfectly.

  
  


The clearest memory the blonde had of this was when they were 7 and Cartman had claimed he saw Santa come into his room. Everyone knew Santa was bullshit by then, childhood innocence is somewhat lost in South Park when you start actually listening to what's going on around you. Kenny discovered Santa wasn’t real when his dad told him in a drunken ramble when he was 5.

 

"Seriously Cartman? We all know it was probably one of your moms boyfriends trying to get on your good side by giving you a present"

 

He remembered Cartman's round pink face pinch and turn two shades scarlet than usual, it reminded him of an angry pig.

 

"Just because your a stupid Jew who doesn't believe in Christmas!"

 

"Stop calling me a stupid Jew Fat ass!"

 

Kyle’s face looked more vibrant than any red Christmas ornament with Cartman's berating.

 

"Stupid Jew stupid Jew Kyle is a stupid Je-"

 

What happened after Cartman's shitty song was a blur, one minute he was being the shit head he usually was, the next minute Kyle was on top of him and beating the shit out of the idiot. The blood staining the usually pristine snow and dying it a crimson red plus the sickening crack of Cartman's nose fracturing was all too clear to ever forget.

 

Just a typical Thursday in South park.

  
  
  
  


At the time Kenny thought that was really cool, however, now that Kyle was wearing the same expression from across the table he suddenly realized how uncool it was.

 

“You make it sound like I became a born again christian” unable to give a decent retort the blonde had to turn to jokes as his defense, it was clear his room mate wasn’t impressed by it.

 

“That’s because that's what it sounds like Kenny! You try to pitch it to me like you’re a goddamn Mormon, instead of preaching about how great Jesus is you’re preaching about  _ Mysterion _ !”

 

Yeah okay so maybe it really wasn’t the best idea to tell him, he had to remind himself that  _ ‘honesty is the best policy’ _

 

“Kyle I understand the whole idea sounds  _ really _  dumb but you didn’t  _ SEE _  what I saw, you probably wouldn’t understand but it felt like I was talking to my own mom. I couldn’t live with myself knowing this area is being treated like another South Park”

  
  


_ You deserve better than another South Park _

  
  


The silence after his on the spot speech was deafening, what was he supposed to say if Kyle still didn't believe him? Did he really sound that crazy? Surely not.. Right?

  
  


“Two months”

  
  


“Wait what?”

  
  


_ Did I hear him right? _

 

Kenny was shocked, he was bracing himself for the harsh sting of rejection not expecting Kyle to actually agree to it.

 

“You can.. You can do this for two months if it’s not out of your system by then we  _ might  _ have another conversation about it. If this hinders your actual job you have to stop okay?”

 

Biting his lip he hesitantly nodded in agreement, he glanced around the room for hidden cameras surely this must be a prank. There's no way in hell he’d ever actually agree to this

 

“I’m not some heartless prick Kenny, Jesus I understand your reasons but you have to admit it does sound absurd”

 

The blonde shrugged grinning in response

 

“If I make it big I’ll make sure you have photography rights _  Mr.Journalist” _

 

Kyle snorted in response punching Kenny's shoulder

 

“You’re ridiculous dude!”

 

That day Kenny realized that he loved it when he made the red head smile.

  
  
  
  


There was some things that Kenny would admit that he missed while being Mysterion, that was the feeling of wind rushing past him as he ran from rooftop to rooftop. The way the wind would brush against his cheeks as he jumped down on an expecting criminal, it was so cold and fast that it felt like his cheeks were sliced. It was an attack by mother nature and he lived for it.

 

Missing the feeling of satisfaction when his fist collided with some piece of shits jaw. Mysterion brought a wave of nostalgia from his days of being a troubled misfit of a youth, fighting crime while avoiding his own life problems. Mysterion was a safety blanket in a way, if he had a shit day he could throw on the costume and take it out on some unfortunate fool who decided to fuck with him that night. While throwing on the costume brought a rush of adrenaline it also clouded his usually clear mind, it was an incredible high that he couldn’t come down from.

 

Kenny didn’t regard himself as a hero because of this, heroes beat up the bad guys and save the damsel in distress. He refused to live that life, it went against his ethics. He just wanted to prove to himself that he was more then some dirty poor kid living in a dirty poor town, he did whatever he could to fix it no matter what. That's what made him different in his eyes, he wanted to bring that mentality with him to New York, he desperately wanted to fix up this area, it was his and Kyles future after all and he wanted the best possible future for them.

 

Tonight he was perched on the ledge of a restaurant that had turned off their lights long ago. He had to admit he enjoyed this part of being Mysterion just as much as he enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Sometimes during the dead of night he used to clean up South Park, pick up litter, feed the stray animals if he had any food that night, sometimes he would sit on a building and draw the landscape around him. Those were fond memories and he’d enjoy doing that again, maybe he could start doing that again when he got used to these streets.

  
  


The sound of muffled yelling cut into the dead night, rising to his feet he adjusted his mask before taking a leap of faith into the alleyway below him.

  
  
  


Peter Parker was an airhead, he’s been that way since he was a kid. The teen was neck deep in research at his local universities library when a kind woman rested her hand on his shoulder.

 

“We’ll be closing soon sir, would you like to borrow those books for the night?”

 

Flinching at the hand on his shoulder he looked over at the old clock resting on the wooden walls

 

How was it already midnight? Oh shit she must of extended the libraries hours for him, god how embarrassing. Nodding in response he made a mental note to buy the librarian a gift as a thank you. Walking out of the library he kept his eyes down at his phone, he knew the area well enough so he wouldn’t get lost. Ned needed to know he wasn’t dead anyways, with the amount of messages his phone was bombarded with one would assume his best friend thought he was.

 

**Peter**

 

**Peetterrrrrrr**

 

**Peeeettteeeeeerrrrr**

 

**I can’t believe Peter Parker's dead ):**

 

**I’ll make sure your funeral is a beautiful one**

 

**** _ Hey Ned sorry!! I lost track of time _

 

**You’re alive!**

_                                                                Yeah man I was in the library sorry _

 

**That was the dorkiest thing I've ever heard**

_                                                                            Shut up you're dorkier than me!! _

 

**Says the one who lost track of time at the library**

 

**Hurry back to the apartment I’m bored**

 

_                                     Yeah yeah omw shouldn’t you be asleep by now anyw- _

 

He never got to send that last message.

  
  


“Hey man let me go!”

 

Feeling a rough hand gripping his arm was not the most pleasant way to be interrupted from a conversation. Peter was strong from his many years in the hero business but this man was like a rock, he didn’t budge no matter how hard the teen pulled the other man would pull twice as hard until he was shoved against the hard wet stones of an alleyway wall.

 

He could of sworn he saw stars, a sharp pain against his skull caused him to act out on instinct. His free hand reached up to grab at the strangers collar, only to be greeted with a knife against his neck. The feeling of the cool blade was a sensation he was familiar with but usually he had his suit on, it turns out the extra layer provided some sort of invisible armor.

 

Usually he would fight back, throw a punch, kick, web or anything really. The feeling of the knife pressed up against his exposed neck paralyzed him and god if he makes it out of this he was going to kick himself for being so weak.

 

“Alright kid, I’m not asking for much just give me your bag”

 

Holy shit this guys breath was disgusting. He could barely see the guys face there were no lights inside the alleyway but the streetlamps on the sidewalks adjacent from them provided enough light to make out minor details. Stubble, disgusting teeth yet well kept hair, built like some middle aged bodybuilder on steroids.. At least it wasn't some stereotype thug trying to mug him  _ lucky me. _

 

“There’s only books in there sir”

 

“Bullshit there is! You look like one of those rich white kids now hand over the bag”

 

If he wasn’t scared shitless he would of snorted at that  _ rich white kid? I can barely afford ramen half the time. _

  
  


Hearing the crunch of gravel from behind them nearly made him shit himself, was there another guy here to join the party? He was certain he could take this guy on if he got a grip on his fear but two sounds a bit of a stretch

  
  


“Who the fuck of you?”

 

Okay so it wasn’t someone this guy knows that's promising.

 

Feeling the man let go of him he took his chance to slide to the left out of his possible grip as he watched the mysterious figure charge the thug. Apparently he took this as some kind of challenge because he charged towards the mysterious figure too, at the last possible second the figure ducked between the mans legs his cape flying in the wind as he wrapped his arm around the mans fat neck gripping on the hand holding the knife- wait a cape? Was this some amature hero? Peter couldn't bare the thought of some makeshift hero getting hurt because of him.

 

Taking the risk Peter decided to run in front of the man while he was struggling to pry his thick fingers off the handle of the knife. No sooner did he get the knife out of his hand he had to duck under his legs, the maniac was behaving like some mechanical bull. The gross thwack of the mysterious person hitting the gravel made peter shiver, he scrambled out of the man's grasp before he could get the knife back.

 

“Who’re you!?”

 

The figure staggered but stood back up, glaring at the thug asking the question

 

“None ya business” He retorted and Peter could of sworn he heard the smirk in his tone.

 

Spitting blood on the ground he wiped his mouth never breaking eye contact with the dangerous man, much to the confusion of both peter and the thug

 

“Remind me to thank the lord  that you’ve given me an excuse to put effort into this” he heard the caped man mutter, what happened next happened in a blur. The next thing he knows is the distinct sound of a bone cracking and a guttural scream.

 

There was the caped figure, standing over the body of a writhing man covering his face. Peter winced as he watched the man collide his foot against the wounded mans stomach.. Just below his ribs, he couldn't help but flinch at the contact.

  
  


_ Who the hell is this guy? _

  
  


“Are you alright?”

 

The figure was in front of him now, uncomfortably close he had to admit, upon closer inspection he could see small tufts of blonde hair peeking out from his hood. Freckled cheeks with light blood specks on them it was out of place he was sure that with without the mask the guy looked like he wouldn't harm a fly.. Then again that description probably could also be applied to himself.

 

“Uh yeah.. Just thrown off guard. Who  _ are  _ you?”

 

The figure never shifted from his intimidating stance

 

“The names Mysterion”

  
  
  
  
  


“Mysterion?”

  
  


_ Oh boy here we go _

  
  


Kenny crossed his arms with a scowl preparing for laughter

 

“I like the name”

 

Oh. Well. He wasn’t expecting that.

 

“How long have you been a hero for?”

 

“I’m not a hero”

 

He realized after speaking that he shouldn’t of snapped, at this point that response was a knee jerk reaction.

 

“Vigilante, I'm not heroic, I prefer Vigilante”

 

“Vigilante justice, I see.. I’m Peter Parker.. Thank you for helping me back there”

 

He nodded in a response a silent way of acknowledging him

 

“You should go”

 

The teen-  _ Peter- _  nodded in response taking a step towards the other side of the alleyway, Kenny being the gentleman he is stood to the side to allow him to pass. Turning to follow behind the sound of spluttering and shifting behind them made him freeze on the spot.

 

“Where the fuck do you think your going?”

 

_ Click _

 

Acting without thinking Kenny stood in front of peter shielding him from the thug, son of a bitch just wouldn't stay down.

 

“W-Wait Mysterion what are you doing?”

 

He didn't respond to Peter, he knew he should of but all of his attention was on the barrel of the gun in front of him

 

“Pull the trigger coward”

 

It was almost instinctive to say that at this point, after being shot, squashed, ran over, stabbed and suffocated so many times he didn't bother showing fear for death anymore, instead he treated death like an old friend, always happy to welcome it.

 

**BANG**

 

Bleeding out in an alleyway isn't deal, Kenny went through periods of blacking out and waking up,the world spun around him so quick it made him feel dizzy. He would vomit from the dizziness if he wasn’t currently paralyzed, bastard couldn't of just shot him in the head he had to wait to bleed out first.

 

That Peter kid was on top of him, he could feel the teen desperately pressing his hands against his chest, trying to stop the bleeding, that wasn't going to work, there had been times others attempted it and he learnt from experience that it rarely worked.

 

Kenny could see that Peter was screaming, yet he couldn’t hear it over the sound of his head pounding. The feeling of his tears hitting his cheek left Kenny feeling guilty in his final moments, he should of thought before leaping into danger. Part of him didn’t regret it, he knew he’d come back soon, he always did.

 

_ Sorry Kyle, guess I’ll be home later than expected. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference I have an idea for how the timeline for the story is going to work! Infinity War never happened in this au because that's a whole can of worms I could not delve into! However it is post civil war and homecoming in this story Peter is 19! Since the events of CW New York's crime has been steadily increasing so things are a lot shittier there
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts I'd love to hear them!


	3. Mysterion woes

Silence

 

That was all that was left in the dark alleyway after Peter watched Mysterion die.

 

The alleyway felt like a void after that, sucking in any source of life that was left in it. After his death he was blinded by his anger, the thug stuck to the wall, gun safely away from him, Peter didn't care that he witnessed his powers it wasn’t like he was going to tell anyone anyways. He didn’t matter, nothing really mattered, seeing a death was rare for him and he doubted he’d ever get used to it.

 

_ “Kid? Hang on alright? I’m on my way” _

 

Peter wasn’t sure when he called Mr Stark-  _ Tony _ , but he was glad that he subconsciously did, over the years he had become a father figure to the teen so calling him when he was in trouble became a reoccurring theme. There wasn’t much they could do and he knew that, at least Tony could help him locate Mysterion’s family, it wasn’t ethical to know a heroes identity involuntarily, Peter was aware of that, but it wasn’t like he could ask a corpse for permission.

 

No one deserved to die in an alleyway, forgotten and alone.

 

“Peter? Are you- oh.. Oh holy shit!”

 

The voice made his head turn from his watchful gaze over the corpse to glance over at Tony as he approached the two.

 

“He died in an attempt to stop a mugging”

 

The memory of what happened came back in painful waves as he recounted the story.

 

“He died trying to help  _ me _ ”

 

“It wasn’t your fault Pe-”

 

“Yes it was!”

 

The snap in attitude threw both of them off, he was shocked. Peter didn't know where that came from, it was his fault for being weak and he knew that. Hearing Tony try to tell him lies like that lit a spark within him causing him to speak without thinking.

 

“Blaming yourself isn’t going to help I know that, I’ve done the same thing. This isn’t your fault okay- what.. What the hell?”

 

The change in tone threw Peter off guard but before he could speak he was turned around to be shown the explanation towards the shift in speech.

 

What Peter saw that night was something extraordinary, something downright strange, something that he couldn’t explain even if he tried to.

 

Dark purple mist surrounded the corpse making the body look only like a silhouette, it illuminated the alleyway, staining it with a deep purple hue it, was strangely mesmerizing. They said nothing as they watched in horror as Mysterion’s corpse _  rose from the ground. _

  
  
  


Dying was never pleasant, Kenny knew this from experience.

 

Sometimes he’d go to heaven, sometimes he’d go to hell. Lately he has been sent to limbo to wait because both heaven and hell had become busy as of late. Limbo sucked. Sometimes he would sit in an inky black room and stare at a wall until he revived, other times he would relive his last moments, play out different scenarios, see what he could do differently. This time however he was in that damn black room.

 

At least when in heaven or hell Kenny has something to keep his short attention span occupied but Limbo had nothing. All he could do was kick a wall until the universe decided to stop fucking him over.

  
  


In contrast experiencing your first breath again is an incredible adrenaline rush.

 

As he “woke up" again he cracked his neck, a gross burning sensation exploded throughout his body until he started coughing. Pulling down the front of his cloak slightly to rest it under his chin as he spat out the bullet that killed him, wrinkling his nose in disgust as it hit the pool of blood where his body once laid. That experience never ceased to disgust him, the problem was that Kenny had assumed that days must of passed so when he heard “no fucking way" he turned around grabbing at the strangers neck.

 

When he realized that it was that Peter kids neck he let go immediately, noticing a menacing gaze behind the kid he saw some older man, probably just an over qualified dad- oh what is that?  _ Holy shit. _

 

Kenny may of grown up under a rock so to speak but he knew who  _ Tony fucking stark is  _ he's not an idiot. Looking into his eyes was looking into the barrel of a gun, it shared the same intensity.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

Kenny paused pursing his lips together at the question “what was what?”

 

Peter decided to interject on the apparent debate over what events had occurred earlier.

 

“You-  _ you died  _ I saw you  _ come back” _

 

Kenny didn’t know how to respond,he’s a guarded guy but when he was younger he’d give anything for his friends to remember him. All he wanted was for his deaths to be meaningful,he couldn't even count how many times he's killed himself in front of them to prove his point, 27, he used to be desperate. That changed as he got older.

 

Over the years people regained little memory of those events, usually it was outsiders that remembered him actually dying. The curse seemed to only have the amnesia after effect in south park, it was a theory and he’d have to test it. Clearly he spent too long thinking because now Tony Stark himself was standing less than 5 centimeters away staring him down, or staring him up, there was a clear height difference between the two.

 

“Start talking”

 

Kenny involuntarily let out a snort at the attempt of intimidation, sure if it was anyone else they may of been scared shit less but the blonde was still on a high from his revival.

 

“I'm pretty sure it's self explanatory”

 

He was never one to back down no matter who it was he was speaking to, if he wasn't in his Mysterion costume then he'd  _ might  _ get as fuck but he's in his costume, it's fine, he's wearing his safety blanket in a sense so it's only natural that he feels invincible.

 

“Well we have all night, I'm not letting you leave until you speak"

 

Kenny only sighed in response taking a step closer towards Stark he watched for his reaction with inquisitive eyes, from what he could gather he wasn't affected with his personal space being invaded like this.

 

“I'm not explaining this in some seedy alleyway"

 

“I don't want your identity I only want to know what's going on"

 

Clicking his tongue in disappointment he sighed pulling up his shirt much to the disapproval of Peter who let out a startled protest. Kenny's body was littered with scars, some only shown in certain lights but others were clear “use your phone light alright? Play along Stark."

 

The scars shown before were only light but after the phones light invaded the personal space of his skin, the rest lit up like stars in the galaxy.

 

“what-what happened?”

 

Peter's question was understandable enough and he intended to answer him. “This one here” he gestured to the newest collection of disgusting marks “came from that lunatic over there, if its it's not obvious I can't die" he lifted up his cloak slightly and pulled down his shirt to show a light line around his neck “this came from an accident that I had when I was playing around as a child, I came back from the dead and no one remembered. I've been shot,stabbed , squashed, trampled,decapitated you name it I've done it"

 

The expressions from the duo were drastically different, Peter's was easy to read,it was clear that he's an empathetic kid as his face showed horror and concern. Tony's face on the other was unreadable which was shocking for him, Kenny was great with reading people he considered it one of his best hidden talents.

 

“You saw me just come back from the dead does it look like i'm playing a prank on you? God I wish I was to be honest.”

 

Hearing Tony sigh oddly brought the weight off his shoulders.

 

“Don’t go around throwing yourself in front of bullets from now on but.. I believe you”

 

The feeling of a card being pressed into his hand made his whole body tense, raising his hand he quickly scanned over it

 

_ Stark Industries _

 

On the back was his phone number

 

“We’ll be keeping in touch, we’re not done here Mysterion”

 

Rolling his eyes he nodded bidding his goodbye to Peter by shaking his hand and just like that he left, scaling the alleyway walls until he got to the rooftop and jumped to the next one over. If Kenny had stayed behind a little longer however he would of noticed Tony crouching down next to the pool of blood and taking a sample of it, ignoring the protests of Peter.

 

He had to make sure he wasn’t a threat

 

_ He couldn’t handle another Winter soldier _

  
  


By the time Kenny got home the sun was starting to rise, tucking the Mysterion costume in his drawers and replaced it for sweatpants and some ratty hoodie giving the illusion that he's slept longer than he actually did. Humming some outdated up beat song as he went through the fridge looking for juice. Kyle would be awake soon as it was a Thursday, earlier in the week he had sneaked a peek at the redheads time table so he knew he had a ridiculously early class today.

 

As he cracked eggs into the frying pan he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the strange events that had happened that night, it was so strange one minute he was stopping a mugging, the next minute he was being interrogated by Iron man himself. As a kid Kenny used to idolize him, hell he saved up any money he had so he could dress up as iron man for Halloween when he was young. Over the years he lost interest in what was happening with the hero, South Park was pretty isolated from the rest of America anyways so he had to do his own research. Once he started to watch over the town he realized how silly it was to idolize heroes as it wasted precious time.

 

“You're going to burn the eggs if you keep spacing out like that.”

 

The flat tone made him snap out of his thoughts, looking over his shoulder he flashed a grin at him. Resting his back against the counter Kenny casually watched Kyle rummage through the fridge. Even though his head was behind the door he could make out the mess of untamed curly red hair. Snorting as Kyle mumbled a rather creative curse from inside the fridge.

 

“The juice is over here"

 

“I don't see any cups near the juice?”

 

“I know I drank it from the carton” He spoke with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at his room mate as he let out a dramatic gasp “what? Scared you're gonna catch cooties?”

 

Rolling his eyes Kyle could only chuckle in response, closing the fridge door he hoisted himself up so he could sit on the kitchen counter. “I don't think I'm going to catch the cooties from you.” He shrugged turning off the stove then deciding to sit next to Kyle on the counter.

 

“How was patrolling?” Kyle asked in a teasing tone as he finished his sip of the juice. Kenny didn’t hear him however he also didn't realize he was staring at the red heads lips until he wiped them with the back of his hand “dude?” Kyle asked waving his hand in front of his face.

 

Trying to play off his mistake and not look like a blushing idiot Kenny shrugged turning his face away pretending to be staring at the toaster, yeah the toaster, not Kyle totally wasn't staring at Kyle.

 

“It was pretty normal, stopped a mugging."

 

_ Got shot. _

 

“Oh.. I see that's good?"

 

“I was thinking about you if that's what you were thinking about"

 

“I wasn't thinking that!”

 

Kenny grinned at the tension melting away and jumped off the counter “I'm sure you were sooo sad without me here to give you a good night's kiss!”

 

Kyle only shouted a no in response and pulled Kenny's hood over him, it was a shame that Kyle didn't have a good enough grip on his hood because the blonde pulled it back off with ease. He was greeted with a red faced Kyle, it wasn't like when he was angry it seemed less intense.. It was a softer shade.

 

It made Kenny's heart flutter for a moment.

  
  
  
  


He found himself thinking about their exchange all morning until his shift started, today felt like a really good day for some reason. That was rare, lately Kenny had found it increasingly harder to have good days but ever since he’s moved in with Kyle the days never ceased to be anything  _ but  _ decent or good.

 

“Hey Tweek what's up?” He asked opening to the door to the coffee shop, the blonde looked up from the counter he was cleaning.

 

“O-Oh hey Kenny y-you’re ear-early today.”

 

He shrugged tying the apron around himself “What can I say I woke up early so I figured why not give you an extra hand?”

 

Tweek twitched in response, pursing his lips together he narrowed his eyes watching him suspiciously “I-I-I can’t pay you ov-overtime? So don’t expect any extra money it's hard enough t-to keep the store running as it is jesus I forgot how expensive c-coffee supplies are its been awhile since I stopped drinking the s-stuff”

 

Kenny nodded listening to Tweek's ramble, setting up the cups and supplies for the day as he lost himself in his own speech. “You’ve taken to tea now right?” Tweek nodded in response “Well the coffee here tastes better than the  _ other store _  anyways.” There was a silent agreement between him, Tweek and Craig to never mention the name of Tweek's parents store unless Tweek brought it up first. This store was under a different name then Tweek bros coffee, it really served more as a cafe then a coffee shop, coffee was minimal here anyways. If anything he only said it was a sister extension to appease his parents, Kenny knew throughout conversations with Tweek that his parents are too paranoid to even leave South Park so there’s no way they’d even come here anyways. He had been off that stuff for a few years but the countless years of being hooked on that shit plus the lasting paranoia from constantly being around his parents left him with a pretty bad stutter, he’s been working through it though and Kenny admired him for his determination.

 

“Craig's not here today?” Tweek shook his head in response leaning against the counter as he waited for customers to start wandering in, it was off to a slow start but the duo didn’t mind. “Nah I convinced him that I-I’m fine on my own.. He’s working at a pet store though it’s kinda funny watching h-him interact with so many kids” Kenny could only snort in response, Craig Tucker was nowhere near a people person, he was certain there wasn’t a social bone in that man's body.

 

“Are you?”

 

“Am I what?”

 

He shrugged in response “able to be here by yourself I mean?” Tweek paused looking down at his feet “well I uh.. I-I think so? There’s usually someone here with me so I doubt anyone would try something- oh god- what if we were robbed? Oh jesus Kenny what if I-I get robbed!?”

 

“Tweek, remember who’s the trained martial artist? That's you, if anyone tried to rob you I could already seeing you throwing them out the window screaming. Besides I work here practically all day most of the days, nothing's going to happen”

 

Working for Tweek's shop wasn’t glamorous or anything, the pay wasn’t the best but to be honest he didn’t care. Tweek had become one of his best friends outside of his usual circle and he was more than willing to be here to help him no matter the pay, Kyle was busy while the sun was up most of the time anyways so he didn’t really have too much to do.

 

“Hey Kenny before someone comes in, is it true?”

 

Kenny raised an eyebrow at the twitchy blonde as he crossed his arms, leaning against the counter.

 

“Kyle mentioned you’ve picked up Mysterion again.. Is it true?”

 

Tensing at the question he looked around the shop quickly, no one was around.

 

_ It’s fine, I’m fine. _

 

“Yeah I decided to pick it up again, before you fret I’ll be okay alright?”

 

Tweek didn’t look convinced, he sighed nodding in response

 

“Alright fine, you’re lucky we have a customer”

 

Kenny grinned chuckling at the irritated tone in Tweek's voice, looking up to greet the customer however made the grin falter for a second.

 

Tony  _ fucking  _ Stark walked through the doors.

 

Luckily for him he made a fast recovery

 

“Welcome sir, what would you like today?”

 

Just having him in the store made his skin crawl, Kenny didn’t have anything against the guy he seemed nice enough and he used to adore him as a kid but their encounter from the night before still had a lasting impression.

 

“Coffee. Black thanks”

 

Kenny glanced at Tweek who nodded, already setting up the machine

 

“Alrighty! Who do I make it out to-”

 

“Mysterion.”

 

Kenny froze glaring at the cup, oh fuck Tweek heard that for sure he could feel two pairs of eyes settling on him, oh jesus, oh fuck what was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

 

“You. In the back. Now”

 

Hearing Tweek's voice become so stern honestly made Kenny feel relieved if not only for a split second, after he heard the footsteps shuffle to the back of the store where the supplies were kept he felt Tweek's hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll serve the customers coming in, go talk to him  _ but _  I expect some explanation at some point.”

 

Nodding quickly he made no haste getting into the back room, making a mental note to thank him later.

 

“What do you think your doing?” He hissed through his teeth as he closed the door “You are out of line, what did you do? Stalk me?”

 

All he heard was a scoff as the older man rolled his eyes

 

“I had to make sure you’re not a threat”

 

“Well you didn’t have to come in here!”

 

“You could of been lying in you’re records. You’re not working for anyone else are you?”

 

“Like who?”

 

“Hydra?”

 

_ What the fuck is a Hydra? _

 

“What the fuck is a Hydra?”

 

Apparently that question seemed to throw him off as he was left stunned for a moment, suddenly he felt himself being pressed against the store rooms walls, taking down a couple of boxes in the sudden movement. In response to the rough movement Kenny responded in a knee jerk reaction, literally. He heard a soft wheeze as he kneed Tony's stomach as hard as he could.

 

“I don’t care how many lawyers you have or secret assassins or whatever, I am not afraid to stab a billionaire!”

 

Tony couldn’t help but let out a snort in laughter, he covered his mouth trying to hold it in.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck a hydra is, if you stalked me you know I’m a poor kid who grew up in butt fuck no where, I don’t want anything to do with this Hydra thing and frankly if you’re trying to recruit me for something your doing a shitty job and I’m not interested. I don’t care what your personal problems are I don’t care who your enemies are, I’m not a hero I’m a vigilante, all I care about is cleaning up the shitty problems in this city and I don’t care who is in my way to stop that. As I said before I am not afraid to stab a billionaire”

 

Sure his speech sounded ridiculous, hell, it wasn’t even a speech it was a rant. Tony went quiet though, what was he even thinking anyways?

 

“Right.. Right.. Sorry kid. You’re not the only one here who lives in New York and wants to keep it safe. Let's start over how about that? I’m Tony Stark and what you did last night was impressive, really foolish but impressive. You’re experienced right?”

 

“Uh yeah I used to do this where I grew up, If you can't die may as well use it for some purpose you know? I get that your a protective guy too but jesus you can’t just do that. The world may know your iron man but i'd rather stay anonymous”

 

Tony again remained quiet before nodding “right I wasn’t thinking. I’m not asking to team up with you or anything but give me a call sometime there are things I’d like to get straight.”

 

Kenny nodded and just like that Tony left as fast as he entered.

 

“Kenny.. Are you okay?”

 

He nodded frowning, never mind, today was off to a rough start.

  
  
  


He was wrong to think today was going to be a good day, ever since Starks appearance in the store he had been tense. His day was off to a bad start and it was no better when the end of the day when he got home. Kyle was unexpectedly home early “oh hey dude” Kenny said casually as he sat down next as he sat down on the couch.

 

“Hey Kenny, late shift today?”

 

He nodded shrugging, teasingly he rested his head on Kyle's shoulder looking up at him. Instead of the typical Kyle response of over reacting and shoving him off but instead the red head tensed, okay fuck he was unnaturally quiet.

 

“Hey Kenny”

 

“Yeah Kyle?” He asked curiously as he gazed up at Kyle's face, fierce green eyes looked away from the TV to Kenny's face. The stare felt like it was burning him, he frowned shrinking in response to that strong gaze.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were shot last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this was a long chapter!
> 
> I'm pretty sure I made Tony a lil ooc but that's fine I'll do some better research into him for later chapters
> 
> As always comments are appreciated I'd really like to hear your guys thoughts on this latest chapter!
> 
> Also a little self plug but I have a tumblr its @ouijeejuice I usually post art there and reblog stuff but if anyone has any questions about the fic or suggestions and ideas related to it feel free to hmu there!


	4. You got shot?

Kyle’s a smart guy, he graduated top of his class in high school, his idea of fun during school was going on a homework binge. He was no genius though, he was just a hard worker that’s all. He was also an impulsive kid, that truly showed when he hung out with his gang of friends. This was most evident when he was with Kenny, Kenny was known to be a wild child as the adults used to put it. Hanging out with him always created a knee jerk reaction, no thinking for once in his life he just did it and it felt great. Breaking into the local arcade? Sure no problem. Getting drunk and setting off a crate of fireworks on the fourth of July? Hell yeah. Moving to New York to get out of this shitty town?

 

Well, Kyle never looked back after that decision.

 

Originally the plan was to move in with Stan, they planned that out when they were twelve while waiting to get picked up after their respective sports practices. Things don’t work out like that and Kyle understood it, after Stan's brief acquaintance with alcoholism after his last break up with Wendy caused the friendship shared by the two to get tense.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _I don't need you here Kyle! Just fuck off”_

 

_He frowned holding onto Stan's arm trying to reach over to get that damned bottle out of his grasp but he was just a few inches taller than him._

 

_“I’m trying to help you out here Stan please”_

 

_He remembered him scoffing shaking his arm out of Kyle's grasp_

 

_“Oh suck my dick Broflovski you don’t actually care you just pretend you do! Get off my case you’re worse than your bitch of a mom”_

 

Since then Stan's gotten better, they both said things they didn’t mean and they knew that. Things had been a little awkward since, the two of them were quite prideful so neither officially apologized. Part of him had considered asking Stan to move with him but one fateful night with Kenny had really changed that.

 

_There was some meteor shower happening at the edge of South Park tonight, Kyle wasn’t all that interested in space but Kenny insisted on seeing it in his words it was going to be_

 

_‘Really cool and that it would be great to get drunk and watch shit shoot across the sky’_

 

_Hanging out with Craig so much was clearly starting to rub off on him but Kyle didn’t mind it was nice to see Kenny get excited over something other than cars, not that he didn’t like cars himself but it was nice seeing him have other interests too._

 

_This ended up being a lot better than he thought it would be, Kyle’s mom was surprisingly chill with it too she allowed him to go out as long as all the homework was done.. Which it wasn’t but he just lied and said yeah sure it’s done. Kenny was already there by the time he was able to reach the hill, Craig's group was there too but they went to a different hill so they could enjoy it in peace. In all honesty that was fair enough because Kyle knew how rowdy he and the blonde could get without their usual sense of judgement._

 

_“Hey there stranger is your ass a planet? Cuz it's out of this world”_

 

_Kyle laughed sitting down next to the wannabe Casanova already reaching for one of the cheap beers._

 

_“I think it would of been better if you said meteor Ken"_

 

_“Only you could give me feedback for a pick up line” the blonde shook his head in disbelief chuckling as he did so._

 

_“So.. are you excited for the meteor shower?”_

 

_The question was simple enough but the little spark of life in Kenny's eyes as he waited for a response was what really sold this to him, it was rare to see that spark in Kenny's eyes._

 

_This shit hole killed it long ago._

 

_“Yeah it should be cool if you say it is, I trust your judgement”_

 

_Kenny hummed in thought and grabbed his own beer, Kyle watched in amazement at how quickly he finished it. He was a slow drinker, well he wasn't used to the taste so he had to get used to it on the other hand Kenny drank that shit like it was a soda._

 

_“oh shit- hey Kyle look its starting”_

 

_Kenny's words made him look up at the sky and oh shit was right, balls of light flashes across the sky as they went to one corner of the earth to the other in a flash of a second. They had no pattern, some traveled in clusters but others traveled solo some were brighter than others but it didn't make it any less beautiful to see._

 

_Hearing the melodic sound of laughter caused his attention to waver for a moment, glancing to his side the sight nearly made him drop his beer._

 

_Kenny was laughing as he watched the meteors dance across the sky, to this day Kyle never knew why but he would never forget the sight._

 

_Maybe it was the beer or maybe it was the rush of the moment but the sight of Kenny being so genuinely happy as these beautiful balls of light stained the sky in streaks above them. The soft glow of lights from the town illuminated Kenny's features and he looked down right mesmerizing._

 

_Kyle knew that night that he had fallen hard for him and he would do whatever he could to get them out of this town._

  
  


 

 

Saying that New York wasn’t what he was expecting would be a massive understatement, it had gone to shit since the avengers had their ‘’fallout’’ as the media had put it. Despite New York falling to shit the rent was cheap and the schools were still better than South Park so it was an easy decision. The whole idea of actually living with Kenny now and living independently from any support was daunting, obviously for two different reasons.

 

As far as Kyle knew he was completely oblivious from the red heads _crush_. God saying that word made him feel childish. Kenny was a natural born flirt and for the most part it was cheesy and the two would laugh but sometimes he would say something that would sit with him, sometimes it was that kind of flirting that made him stay up late at night desperately trying to count sheep but any thought no matter what would lead back to what he had say. That kind of flirting drove him insane and he wanted to talk to Kenny about it but Christ he didn’t want to fuck up their friendship. He hadn’t had a crush on anyone apart from Heidi and Stan and those only latest for a few months or so.

 

This had latest for what felt like a million years.

 

His stupid crush lead to some crazy overprotective tendencies that much was obvious when Kenny told him about his utterly insane idea of resuming Mysterion. New York wasn’t South Park, obviously Kenny wasn’t an idiot and he was certain that the blonde knew this.

  
  


 

_“Kyle I understand the whole idea sounds really dumb but you didn’t SEE what I saw, you probably wouldn’t understand but it felt like I was talking to my own mom. I couldn’t live with myself knowing this area is being treated like another South Park”_

  


_‘You probably wouldn’t understand’_

  
  
  


 

 

_“You wouldn’t understand Kyle!”_

 

_The snow crunched under his weight every step he took however the same sound would echo when the boy wearing the orange Parker would back away._

 

_“He hit you of course I understand!”_

 

_“No Kyle you don’t! Stop pretending you’re everyone's fairy godmother okay?”_

 

_Halting at those words he could only stare at the blonde with wide eyes._

 

_“Things aren’t black and white okay? If he even went to jail who would look after us? Moms in rehab so it would be just me Kevin and Karen right now It’ll go away”_

 

_Biting at his lip to hold back a misguided retort he could only pull at the sides of his hat as he listened_

 

_“You don’t understand and that’s okay just don’t mention it again, please.”_

  
  


_‘You probably wouldn’t understand’_

 

_“Two months”_

 

_He wanted to show that things were different from when they were kids, he understood this time._

  
  


 

Since that conversation things had calmed down between the two in that apartment, they had fallen into an easy routine and the sore topic that was Mysterion was rarely brought up. Kyle would ask if anything eventful would happen and Kenny would ether give an informative or vague answer which was fine with him, for now anyways.

 

“Dude you were mugged yesterday!?”

 

The loud shout coming from the left of him understandably caused Kyle, as well as the rest of the class, to turn around at the culprit.

 

Ned Leeds.

 

He was a repeat offender in this class and normally he would block out the unnecessary distractions however this time what he said peaked the red heads interest.

 

_Didn’t Kenny say he stopped a mugging?_

 

“What? You were mugged?”

 

Both Ned and the usually quiet kid in the class, what was his name? Patrick? Pete- Peter! This guy was rarely scolded by peers or professors so he didn’t have the name engraved in his memory which is something he wished he could say was the same for Ned.

 

“Oh sorry, don’t mean to be nosy I’m Kyle Broflovski, my friend mentioned something about a mugging happening near him so I was wondering if it was the same one.”

 

Understandably both Peter and Ned were looking at him suspiciously but Ned was the first to crack, it was clear he was the more social one out of the two.

 

“Yeah Peter was attacked by some thug but this new superhero saved him!”

 

“Ned _stop”_

 

 _“_ Hero?”

 

_Okay Kyle, time to see if you can actually remember much about Mysterion._

 

It was weird because he remembered that time in his childhood yet the actual memories of Kenny’s adventures was incredibly hazy, like he was trying to forget about him, which was weird because he remembered Kenny being incredibly kick ass so there's no way he'd want to forget about that.

 

“Purple cape? Big green M?”

 

If Peter wasn’t suspicious before he was incredibly so now.

  


“Uh yeah.. How do you know that?”

 

He shrugged in response “He used to run around my town when I was younger, what was he doing here though?”

 

“Apart from saving me? Not much.”

 

Well that answer was incredibly cryptic, good thing he's dealt with Kenny’s ‘Mysterion’ moods so he knew how to work around guarded language.

 

“That sounds like him, he saved me too when I was a kid too, many times actually since I always seemed to find trouble when I was young.”

 

Surprisingly it only took one story to convince Peter to open up, which he was thankful for since that was the only memory he had that was still _clear._

 

“Yeah it was insane, he got shot- but he got up like nothing happened? It was incredible.”

 

“Wait? He got shot?”

 

Just like that Kyle's world had came to a screeching halt, there’s no way this guy was telling the truth. Kenny would of told him about this. Right? No no of course he would of.

 

Trying to regain his composure he carried on the conversation as normal, class ended and he ended up with both Ned’s and Peter’s numbers which was alright because they were both actually pretty cool. Total dorks but pretty cool.

 

Kyle decided that he really couldn’t handle a full day here, he needed to get home.. Take a long shower and mull over what Peter told him.

 

_Kenny wouldn’t hide this from me_

 

_“He got shot but he got up like nothing happened”_

 

_Would he?_

  
  
  


 

 

 

“Oh hey dude”

 

Kyle snapped out of his thoughts by the weight of Kenny's head on his shoulder, tensing at first he relaxed keeping his gaze focused on the TV in front of him.

 

“Late shift today?”

 

The blonde hummed in response, the air was suffocation thick with tension and Kyle couldn’t handle that anymore he needed his questions answered this was a burning need within him.

 

“Hey Kenny..”

 

His gaze shifted from the TV to the blonde, their eyes met for a moment before Kenny looked away.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were shot last night?”

 

He could feel him tense as he moved away, Kyle kept his eyes on him though he refused to let this go.

 

“Where did you hear that?”

 

The red head frowned, part of him wanted to jump straight onto the defensive and ask why did it matter but he decided against it this time.

 

“There's guy named Peter Parker in my class, he told me. Don’t lie to me Kenny I’m not dealing with it right now.”

 

He sighed in response acting like this was some sort of big chore, that act alone lit a fuse leading to Kyle's explosive attitude.

 

“Don't fucking sigh Kenny this is serious! You were shot and you didn’t tell me? Not only that but you got up and acted like nothing happened!? You need to go to the hospital-”

 

“I don’t need to go to the hospital calm down”

 

“Calm down!? Calm down? You’re ridiculous! How am I supposed to be calm? You're injured and you didn’t even tell me?”

 

“I’m not injured Kyle look.”

 

He frowned crossing his arms as he gazed at the blonde, as he pulled up his shirt he could feel his cheeks heating up. Rolling his eyes in retort to that.

 

“See? I’m fine.”

 

His body was littered with scars, Kyle couldn’t tear his eyes away from those intricate patterns that decorated his flesh.

 

“Jeez Kyle I know I’m decent to look at but no need to stare”

 

Kenny’s shitty attempt of flirting made him roll his eyes again, seriously? He knew Kenny would use flirting to deflect the topic but he didn’t think it would be this bad.

 

“B-but Ken- these scars? No entry and exit wound? What’s going on? How come you’ve never told me about this?”

 

There was that damn sigh again, he watched the blonde pull down his shirt, re adjusting himself on the couch he crossed his arms again. Yeah he was still glaring at him yet his green eyes didn’t hold contempt, only concern. “I have told you the reason before.”

 

That statement threw him off guard, Kyle racked his brain for instances that Kenny had spoken to him but he barely spoke about personal issues no matter how close they were. Well there was that one thing Kenny always mentioned.

 

“ _I can’t die Kyle and- and I’m s-sick of it.”_

 

He remembered how overwhelmed his friend was in that moment, it came out of nowhere. One minute they were on Cartman's roof trying to ignore the party going on below them and the next Kenny was having a existential crisis in his arms. He could never forget that night.

  


“Because.. You can’t die, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Kyle chapter to spice things up
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this update is later than usual whoops
> 
> This is a PSA: I just graduated from high school so that's why this chapter is late and the next months worth of chapters may be spotty because I have end of year exams to do
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Because.. You can’t die, right?”

 

Kenny could of sworn that his heart skipped a beat for a moment. How could he respond to this? Kyle can’t just.. Drop this bombshell of a question on him.

 

Gulping for air he took a shaky breath to regain some sort of courage to respond to that.

 

“How- How do you know that?”

 

The red head sighed pulling his legs on the couch so he could face Kenny while sitting cross legged.

 

“Cartman’s party remember? The big bash before everyone finished high school and finally left that shit hole?”

  
  
  


_“Holy shit Cartman I didn’t_   _think you could even throw such a ballin party!”_

 

_ The chubbier man between the three of them scoffed crossing his arms. _

 

_ “Well yeah of course I could Kenny, I’ve been planning this for months.. With Tokens help of course” _

 

_ Hearing his name Token looked up from his phone and shrugged with a sheepish smile, bless that guy he truly was an angel. _

 

_ “You even managed to pull Butter and Kyle out of their study cells” _

 

_ Kenny had to admit he was impressed, Butters rarely went to parties and Kyle seemed to have spent the year participating in self inflicting year long study session. Hearing Cartman leave to presumably talk to Wendy he decided to take this moment to excuse himself to talk to the redhead, who was in the kitchen listening to Stan ramble as he was pouring himself a shot. _

 

_ “He’s just so nice you know? Like he always listens to me” _

 

_ “I always listen to you Stan but I don’t see you chasing after me and vomiting at the idea of even talking to me, I thought you got over that in elementary.” _

 

_ Kyles light hearted tone barely covered the tension between the two, Kenny realized that as soon as he was in ear shot. Taking this opportunity to sweep in and save the party from an embarrassing fight he slung his arms around the back of both Kyle and Stan’s necks. _

 

_ “Talking about Butters again Stanny boy?” _

 

_ Hearing Stan try and stutter a response out only made Kenny laugh. _

 

_ “Just offer him a drink and take him out back so you can talk or something, that way you don’t throw up on Cartman's carpet” _

 

_ What once was a trio became a duo as Stan decided to take his advice for once. _

 

_ “..Do you want to get your arm off me and take a shot?” _

 

_ It was obvious to tell that Kyle was embarrassed at the close contact that the two shared but Kenny decided to see how long he could keep it there, reaching to the side of him he grabbed his drink and counted to three. _

 

_ What became one shot became two. _

 

_ Then three _

 

_ Then four _

 

_ The next thing Kenny knew was that the two had climbed onto the roof and he found himself sitting on the edge, if he just leaned a little closer he would fall and no doubt break his neck. _

 

_ That terrified him. _

 

_ It terrified him because that would mean that Kyle would forget this night. _

 

_ The bass of whatever cheesy pop song down below echoed through Kenny's brain and seemed to vibrate through his whole body, he didn’t realize he was crying until Kyle had pulled him into the safety of his arms. _

 

_ “Dude.. what's wrong?” _

 

_ His voice seemed to overpower the sound of the music, it was familiar, calming. _

 

_ That night the two shared secrets about the two of them underneath the blanket of the stars above, oblivious to what was happening below them.  Kyle shared his fears of not living up to hi parents expectations and his regrets of losing Stan as a close friend, Kenny in response told him about his constant deaths, confessing that he had told Kyle many times beforehand but nothing ever stuck. _

  
  
  
  
  


He had assumed that Kyle simply forgot again yet here they were.

 

“Yeah.. I can’t die”

 

The pair of them fell silent again, each trying to figure out how to delicately say what they wanted to. Dancing around each others feelings, Kenny knew that dance all too well.

 

“I thought you didn’t remember”

 

The confession shocked both the red head and himself, he didn’t realize he spoke until Kyle responded.

 

“I do.. Why didn’t you tell me that you were shot?”

 

He paused, pursing his lips as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse, there really wasn’t one.

 

“I didn’t want you to freak out, I know your already busy enough so I didn’t want you to waste precious time worrying about me, I came back and I always do.”

 

“Kenny.. I’m never too busy to listen to you, if you just.. I don’t know man, spoke to me? That would of saved me a heart attack!”

 

A moment of silence passed between them before Kyle dared to be the first one to break it.

 

“Promise me you’ll tell me about this stuff okay? I may not understand.. It's a little insane to be honest and i may be overwhelmed right now but I’ll always care. Promise me you won’t be so reckless at the very least.”

 

Silence filled the room again as Kenny reached forward to hold Kyle’s hand, squeezing it softly as they stared at each other, it was a silent promise that Kenny wanted to keep.

 

Taking this moment of shared silence as a time to think he debated a way to make this up to Kyle, maybe buy him some new book or something.. Flowers? That's too romantic, Terrance and Phillip merch? No way he’s probably out grown that by now.

 

“Hey I’m really sorry for blowing up before.. I want to make it up to you, are you free tonight?”

 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Kenny who said that. He stared at Kyle in disbelief, usually he was the one who would flirt or proposition but here was that amazing redhead sitting across from him blowing his expectations out of the water yet again. Being thrown off by the question he could only dumbly nod.

 

“We haven’t really done anything together since we moved in.. do you want to maybe go out for dinner and explore the area?”

 

Regaining his confidence he smirked in response.

 

“Are you taking me out on a date, Kyle?”

 

“I- Wh- yeah I guess? Don’t make it weird.”

 

“I won’t! Scouts honor! And if that wasn’t a clear enough answer..”

 

He reached over to hold Kyle's hand again.

 

“I’d love to go on this technical ‘totally not a date but it is definitely a date’ with you Kyle.”


	7. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally go on a date
> 
> And they're both massive dorks through out it

Usually Kenny was the one that pursued dates and he’d pull out all the stops, wine and dine them, entertain them with crazy stories, dazzle them with shitty jokes. Kenny was a flattering person, he loved to compliment people no matter if it was a romantic or platonic way.

 

So why was he at a loss for words tonight?

 

Was it because Kyle was currently holding his hand as they walked down the busy New York sidewalks? Probably.

 

Was it because he had known Kyle since they were toddlers? Maybe.

 

Was it because any story Kenny could entertain Kyle with was not as grand as a story because Kyle was right beside him as these events unfolded? Perhaps.

 

Was it because Kenny had been pining over Kyle for years and never thought this day would come? Absolutely.

 

Every time Kenny worked up the courage to utter a single word to Kyle he found his words being swallowed up with a quiet gulp whenever the red head accidentally squeezed Kenny's hand or told him about something that happened to him at uni that week. Kenny was the natural talker in the friend group, once he hit his preteen years he became a known extrovert. Hell he took up the debate club in high school because of that, Kenny was a pretty passive person so he didn’t feel strongly on most issues that were brought up but it was his persuasive and natural talent with speaking that made him win against his opponent time and time again.

 

It was likely that he was nervous, who wouldn’t be if they were in Kenny's shoes? He managed to captivate his room mates attention in a romantic way after many, _many_ attempts. Now that he had it though he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

 

Kyle was as perceptive as ever and managed to pick up on his unusual silence.

 

“Hey.. What’s wrong? I’m not upset anymore or anything if you’re worried about that?”

 

Kenny sighed in response.

 

_Just be honest, Kyle would understand there’s nothing wrong with being nervous._

 

“It’s not that I’m just..”

 

“Nervous?”

 

Looking up at him in shock, Kenny could only give a small nod in confirmation.

 

“That’s okay! Honestly I am too.”

 

He couldn’t help but smile at that, Kyle always knew what to say.

 

“Don’t expect me to be unable to _dazzle_ you tonight though Broflovski! Nerves can’t shake the McCormick experience.”

 

Hearing him snort made the blonde chuckle as well.

 

“And how are you going to give me the McCormick experience?”

 

“Well you know, I’ll serenade you, open your doors and pull out your chairs. I’ll scribble a poem down on a napkin when your not looking, not to mention my brilliant flirtatious attitude.”

 

“We both know your a terrible flirt Kenny.”

 

Creating a loud faux gasp at that he raised his free hand to his chest.

 

“ _Mr Broflovski! Y_ ou have tarnished my reputation, that’s meant to be a secret!”

 

Laughing at his own over the top attitude he could feel the nervous tension fade away before them, just in time as they reached some quiet little Chinese restaurant which Kenny could not pronounce.

 

“The McCormick experience starts now!”

 

He pronounced that quite proudly as he opened the door for Kyle, his right hand already missing the warm touch of Kyle's own hand.

 

“M’lady”

 

Kenny knew that Kyle would of punched him in the shoulder for that one but he couldn’t help but joke around a little.

 

As much as Kenny wanted to pull out all the stops Kyle had insisted that he could ‘ _pull out and sit in my own chair just fine’_ and that _‘You need to let me charm you as well y’know.’_ To which Kenny had no retort, he could only sit down across from him and hope that the red hue of the restaurant could conceal his mildly pink cheeks.

 

The food was actually pretty shitty, as this restaurant clearly had little to none Asian staff and only people who could assume that this was what Chinese food was supposed to taste like. Kenny could only focus so much on the food anyway when Kyle was sitting across from him, eyes lit up in excitement as they both recalled nostalgic stories of their adventures in South Park. Whenever Kyle would throw his head back in laughter Kenny took the moment to appreciate how his hair seemed to glow under this light; over the years Kyle’s hair had turned into an almost auburn color but under this light it looked as vibrant as it was when they were kids.

 

Kenny was too captivated by Kyle to even realize how enamored Kyle was with him, he loved the way Kenny would develop a mischievous grin whenever he was telling a shitty joke or funny story, to Kyle at least Kenny poured so much emotion into his words, into his expressions. It was beautiful to watch and fantastic to be the object of so much emotion and affections, whenever they weren’t eating or drinking they’d go to hold each others hands like they were an old couple.

 

First dates are awkward, at least in Kyle’s experience and he didn’t know why this wasn’t the case with Kenny but he felt truly at ease, the fact that they had known each other for years before hand probably helped and so did the mutual pining. To Kyle at least this felt natural, he liked the way his hand was held by Kenny’s own like it was written in the stars to be that way. He loved and hated that flirty wink he’d give after a shitty flirt attempt, he also loved the way that Kenny could make it feel like it was only the two of them in the world. Sure the restaurant wasn’t exactly _busy_ but it wasn’t empty ether yet the blonde across from him managed to make him feel like it was just them.

 

As per tradition between the two as with most people they couldn’t help but enjoy some fortune cookies, there was still some kind of magic to them, at least to Kenny anyways, he didn’t care if the ‘fortunes’ were just factory made garbage he still loved to read them and see if they would in some way come true.

 

Kyle ones read ‘ _A romantic evening awaits you tonight.’_

 

In comparison Kenny's told him ‘ _You will be hungry again in one hour.’_

 

The duo burst out in a laughing fit at the latter, having to cover their mouths so they wouldn’t be thrown out.

  


The cookie was right though, he had a feeling he would be hungry again in one hour.

  
  
  


The walk back was full of crazy stories and idle talk about their days, both deciding to leave the topic of Mysterion behind them for one night.

 

When they got home Kyle beat him to it and opened the apartment door first to allow Kenny to come in, he looked over at the blonde with a slight blush coloring his pale face and a smug smirk.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

Kyle's smirk faltered for a moment as he stared at Kenny suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

 

“And that would be..?”

 

Kenny grinned, pleased that Kyle took the bait. Walking by him he stopped to kiss the redheads cheek. It was a brief moment shared between the two, the kiss lasted no more then a few seconds but it still felt better than anything else in his life.

 

“You forgot to kiss your date good night duh.”

 

He could of sworn that his cheeks became as red as his hair.

 

“I- Uh- isn’t that bad? In case we don’t go on a date again? Is that awkward now?”

 

He turned around at that, grinning as he rested his hands on his hips, mimicking Kyle's one eyebrow raised look.

 

“Who’s to say I don’t want to go on another date?”

 

“Wait you do?”

 

“Of course! I had a great time! I’ve been wanting this for a while to be honest.”

 

The red head used the excuse to close the door so Kenny couldn’t see his beet red face.

 

“M-me too..”

 

Smiling at that he flopped himself down on the couch, Kyle sitting next to him he paused before resting his head on his shoulder. “You don’t mind.. Do you?” Kenny could only shake his head in response. “If I didn’t mind before our date I openly welcome it now.”

 

Kyle paused for a moment.

 

“That’s true”

 

For a good thirty minutes the two enjoyed a comfortable time together watching shitty reruns on the TV. At least, they did until Kenny’s phone lit up with a soft ‘ _ding’._

  


**Stan oh man: Kenny can you come over? Its abt butters;; I think hes in trouble but I cant rlly say on the phone.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts on this chapter!! I'd love to hear from you guys
> 
> The updates may be a bit more regular now cuz I have an idea for the next handful of chapters


	8. The rise of Chaos

To say Butters had a rough life was an understatement. He had grown up under the strict, watchful gaze of Stephen and Linda Scotch, while Linda was mostly understanding of little Leopold while they were alone; whenever Stephen was with them her personality would switch like a light. Acting like a parrot she’d echo her husbands harsh words and harsher punishments, although nether Scotch would ever land a hand on their son they turned to psychological methods. While Linda was fine on her own Stephen was nasty on either side, he projected his own anger about his questioning sexuality onto Butters when he was young and the deep rooted self hatred had carried on as the boy aged, some days he wasn’t sure if Stephen would be hurling the insults at him or himself. 

 

Despite being brought up under a tough roof he tried to uphold a kind attitude, that kind attitude attracted negativity like moths to a nightlight. Kids can be cruel, he knew that. Even though his parents never hit him the kids at school did, this was probably a favor to Butters, at least it wasn’t his parents doing it. He understood that everyone was going through their own shit, everyone was in their early teens after all so he understood. When they reached high school the bullying stopped, everyone was too caught up in their own shit to care about the quiet Scotch kid, he spent his final years hanging out with Stan and his group. Which was great, everyone, including Eric had been so lovely to him, Kenny quickly became his best friend, the two bonded over their shitty living situations and passion over the arts, they tried to get each other into each other's passions, however Butters didn’t like NASCAR racing and Kenny didn’t like dancing, that was okay though.. Butters still let Kenny watch the races at his house and Kenny helped Butters dance in private at his.

  
  


Despite being a quiet understanding golden child on the outside he needed an outlet to let out his anger- no not anger; anguish. Whenever his parents went out for the weekend he’d spend the first night alone screaming into his pillow, throwing books around kicking the bed. One time he put a small hole in the wall, boy did he get a good grounding for that, after that incident he stopped letting it out that way. 

 

Then Chaos re entered his life.

 

Chaos was an escape for him.

 

He gave up trying to cause actual chaos and destruction years ago, in his teens he used Chaos as a safety blanket, a thick tough skinned personality to cover his own weak one, when he was dressed as Chaos he’d forget who he is. He’d sit on the bed wrapped up in his emerald green cape sobbing until his throat was hoarse and that's ok because it wasn’t Butters Scotch who was crying, it was Professor Chaos.

 

Other days he’d prance around in his Chaos costume lighting firecrackers in mail boxes around South Park, he tried to keep himself in check, nothing outside of harmless pranks, he couldn’t allow himself to go down in a spiral, always stopping himself before he took a step too far. It was like walking on a tightrope but it was a walk that he had mastered.

 

That was until one fateful night in New York.

  
  
  
  
  


God knows how he ended up moving in with Stan to New York.. well actually he did know how. He and Stan ended up going to the same arts school, Butters took up dancing and Stan took up music. His parents hated the idea of him going to an arts school but somehow he managed to convince Linda who convinced Stephen. What Butters liked about New York was that he wasn’t known as ‘Butters’ Scotch he was just known as Leo.. And that was fine with him. He and Stan started dating a month prior to the move, while he understood the problems of moving in with someone so early into the relationship he trusted that his friendship with Stan was strong enough to withhold if they broke up.

  
  


Eric offered his place if things got weird but Eric moved to Denver and as much as he appreciated the kind gesture he wasn’t ready to give up his dream of dancing just because a relationship went south, Kenny and Kyle offered their place as a back up and he said he’d think about it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It all happened so fast. One moment he was walking home from school with Stan, hand in hand without a care in the world. The next some guy came out of a shady looking closed down store and demanded their money, he tried to talk the guy down but talking was never his strong suit. Stan tried to fight him off, despite his years as an athlete it was clear he was out numbered, one moment Butters heard yelling the next minute Stan was on the ground, a small pool of blood forming on the concrete as the would be thug backed up muttering “oh shit oh shit oh shit” as he took off before Butters could do anything.

 

“St-Stan!? Oh gee oh god uh-”

 

He was cut off mid mumbled ramble by Stan raising his hand.

 

“Butter- Leo.. dude it’s okay-”

 

“Okay!? Stan you have a knife in you!”

 

The dark haired male frowned, trying to sit up he winced and groaned, just the smell of blood had poor Butters ready to faint.

 

“It’s.. only my arm.. I’ll be fine! We can go to a hospital!”

  
  
  
  


Thankfully they were in a somewhat decent area with a not so busy hospital. Butters hated hospitals, the overwhelming stench of antiseptic burned its way into his nose and brought back painful memories of the hours he spent in the nurse's office during school. 

 

He understood that Stan hated hospitals too.. So he tried to be strong.

  
  
  
  


“You’re lucky” came the gruff reply from a tired doctor with eye bags that were darker than his hair. “If you’re attacker aimed a little more to the right you could of had a punctured lung.”

  
  


He really wished that he didn’t hear that. 

 

Stupid.

 

Stupid. 

 

Stupid.

 

If he wasn’t so weak he could of helped Stan.

 

If he wasn’t so stupid this wouldn’t of happened.

 

If he wasn’t so naive Stan wouldn’t of nearly died.

 

No.

 

It wasn’t his fault. 

 

It was this city’s fault! He could stand the constant abuse from angry strangers as he took too long standing on the sidewalk, he could handle the cruel kids in his dance class making snide jokes about his lack of skill or his weird southern voice, he took that in stride. He could handle the passive aggressive comments from his boss at the local grocery store because he wasn’t as efficient as his boss would like; Tweek offered his store for alternative work but he insisted that he was fine. 

 

What he couldn’t handle was that anything bad had happened to Stan in this shit hole. The police were no help, they practically blamed the two for making such a public display and for not noticing any facial features on the attacker.

 

This town had no heroes.. Butters realized that long ago.

 

This world had no heroes. 

 

So why can’t it make place for a villain?

 

If no one was going to clean up this place then he’d do it himself

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Can you be certain that he picked up the Chaos persona again?”

 

Kenny’s voice echoed the fear that he had locked up inside of him, Butters had adorned the full extent of his Chaos persona once before when they were kids.. The only way that even ended was an accidental shuriken to the eye. God knows how long all that anger and pain had been stored away within himself, bringing Chaos out now could be a big issue.. Especially when the Avengers are brought into the mix, they won’t see him as a messed up kid. 

 

“I’m sorry- Stan you left out the part that you were stabbed!? You can’t just NOT tell us this! Isn’t that right Kenny?”

 

Not hearing his name being called he fell into a spiral of his subconscious, taking  time thinking about a plan of attack, what was he supposed to do? He needed to find him and talk this out. Would that work? No surely not- well there’s still a chance-

 

“Kenny?”

 

He looked up hearing his name the second time, looking over at a concerned Kyle. Before he could speak the red head sighed, it was like he could read his frazzled mind. “Fine.. Go talk to him, I’m going to lecture Stan on why you should tell your friends that you’ve been stabbed!”

 

Kenny whispered a hoarse thank you. Silently thanking his gut instincts and made a beeline for the bathroom, at this point packing his Mysterion costume at the slightest hint of trouble became second nature, as he left the bathroom he pulled his hood up making his way to the window. He barely heard Stan ask Kyle “When did Kenny become Mysterion again?” as he jumped across to the fire escape, making his way up the building.

 

“I’ll text you if I get any intel about Chaos!”

 

Thank god for Kyle and his quick thinking.

 

Thankfully for once Professor Chaos wasn’t being smart, it was clear he was rusty. The villain was acting on raw emotion, as bad as this could be it meant he could find him quicker and put an end to this before it truly begins. Mysterion just had to follow the police sirens, news vans and firetrucks, it wasn’t long until the stench of burning rubber and wood to hit his nose. The warm orange glow across the horizon brought a pool of dread in his stomach, oh god.. He did this didn’t he?

 

The shrill laughter of a man unhinged brought a shiver down his spine, there was Chaos, standing on top of the roof that Mysterion was on, overlooking a burning building, an apartment complex by the looks of it. Kenny- Mysterion watched on in horror as men and women scrambled out of the blaze into the arms of police, firemen already battling the roaring flames with a hose.

 

“How does it feel New York!?”

 

Butters southern accident rang out across the chaotic streets through the mega phone in his hand.

 

“How does it feel to be so  **helpless** ?”

 

Quickly surveying the situation Mysterion realized he only had a few spare minutes until the avengers came or what was left of them.. or until the police got up here.

 

“ **CHAOS!** ”

 

Mysterion’s raw voice rang out throughout the uproar of the streets, above the wailing in pain, above the police sirens, above everything, it was akin to a guttural scream and he knew that it certainly scared the shit out of Chaos. He watched the villains back tense before turning to face him, a wide pained grin on his face, his eyes empty, like his conscious had packed up and left. The glow of the fire reflecting on his new metal armor, glistening off his head piece.

 

“Mysterion, what a pleasant surprise!” He spoke in the megaphone once more before throwing it into the fire below them.

 

“Cut the shit! What are you doing out here?”

 

“What does it look like? I’m spreading chaos! Catching up on those missed years.”

 

Missed years. Kenny understood what that was like, Chaos clearly brought a rush of adrenaline with him, the same as Mysterion, he understood what it was like to be on that incredible high. Kenny treated Mysterion as a whole other personality, it was clear that Butters did too with Chaos, in some sick way he understood what Butters was going through, the two of them went through hell and back together, he treated Butters like a second brother, it was hard to  _ not _ understand and sympathize with him.

 

Kenny wasn’t leaving this roof until Butters went with him, not Chaos, Leopold Scotch. If he didn’t come down with him he’d force it.

 

“This isn’t you! This isn’t South Park-”

 

“You think I don’t know that!?”

 

Chaos was the first to charge, he managed to catch Mysterion off guard and punched him in the throat, letting out a wheeze he fell to his knees only for him to swipe at the villains knees, bringing him down with him. Quickly recovering Chaos got himself back up, by the time he was up Mysterion had already tackled him to the ground, only for the blonde to laugh and wrap his hands around Mysterion’s throat, the two hit the ground with a loud crack as Chaos landed on his back but his resolve never weakened. Feeling the world spin in a hectic whirlwind he had to think fast, he didn’t want to hurt Butters but it was clear that Butters wasn’t here, only Chaos. Yelling in pain Mysterion raised his leg and pressed it down hard against his ribs, gasping desperately for sweet sweet air as he felt the hands off him. He used his years of acrobatic training to project himself off of his old enemy, somersaulting in the air he hit the ground hard. Oh fuck, he was definitely going to be getting all kinds of bruises in the morning, feeling the loose gravel shred and wedge into his skin leaving a burning sensation which the misfit had not missed.

  
  


They stood on opposite ends of the roof, panting heavily, each others gazes burning each other with intensity.

 

“Chaos.. Think.. About what your doing!”

 

He didn’t budge, which he was expecting,words weren’t going to get through to him. 

 

“Think about Stan! What’s he going to say about this!?’

 

Clearly that rattled him, standing up tall Chaos’s fists trembled as his cheeks heated up, fuck was he going to cry? No way .. this was a trick.

 

It was clear that Chaos knew the act was up, his body shook as laughter erupted in the night air.

 

“Nice try! That pity shit would work on Butters but he’s not here right now  _ Mysterion.” _

  
  


Just how far had Butters buried himself under this overpowering personality?

 

“I-”

 

Before he could reply to that the sound of metal whizzing through the air made him freeze in his tracks, putting his abnormally quick thinking to the test he ducked down instinctively, Whatever was aimed at him was now wedged against the fire escape connected to the top of the roof, wait was that-

 

Fuck.

 

“Chaos! Run! Get out of here! Right fucking now”

 

His voice seemed to have a mind of its own, it barked out orders like an army general in a deep rough tone, Chaos only took one look at what had hit the fire escape before nodding, running to the other side he stopped, glancing over at Mysterion before jumping down he mouthed something to him.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

If his words hadn’t caught Mysterion off guard enough the sight of  _ Captain America’s shield  _ sure did.

 

It took him roughly ten seconds to gather his bearings again until something else came flying at him, a first, more specifically Captain America’s fist. Unable to duck out of the way he went flying across the roof, bouncing back before he reached the edge he lunged at the hero, successfully suplexing him off his back, unfortunately he wasn’t able to celebrate his victory for long, the hero had already grabbed him, squeezing down on his neck. What was with everyone and attacking his neck today?

 

No longer feeling the ground below him made his brain freeze for a second, oh fuck, he wasn’t on the roof anymore, he was currently dangling off it.

 

“Talk.”

 

Was the simple order barked, Mysterion didn’t know if he was the suspected villain or if the guy thought he was in kahoots with him.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Not an elegant response but he was under pressure.

 

“Go ahead! Fucking kill me, feel my neck snap.. I’ll be sure to haunt your sorry ass!”

 

He was talking shit at this point as his brain desperately tried to find a way of escape from this situation. Instead of being thrown down in the blaze below them he was thrown back on the roof, that was his last mistake sadly.

  
  


“Your snarky attitude reminds me of someone.”

 

Mysterion could only smirk in response as he lunged at him again like a bullet from a chamber of a gun, grabbing his neck he pinned the soldier against the railing of the roof.

 

“One move and we both fall off this building. Think Wisely. Unlike you I’ll bounce back”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Surprisingly it was Tony fucking Stark's voice being the voice of reason.

 

“Mysterion. Get off him now.”

 

The teen rolled his eyes pushing himself off of the hero, before Captain America could retaliate Tony raised his hand, covered in the iconic red and yellow armor.

 

“Don’t even think about it Steve. You’re both coming with me.”

  
“ **Now.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter soon! I'm aiming for one to be uploaded by the end of the week.
> 
> Apologies in advance if any avengers characters seem ooc I need to read up on them again, its been a while
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	9. Intervention

The lustrous meeting room in Stark Towers had clearly seen better, happier days. It looks like it was hastily cleaned before his arrival.

 

_ Why did the avengers not use this for so long? _

 

However he couldn't ponder that for much longer as he entered a space adjacent to it, being greeted to a very heated argument between an exasperated Tony Stark and a pissed of Steve Roger's.

 

“I've been watching his movements since there was the slightest hint he had came to town, what kind of fool do you think I am!?”

 

“Clearly a massive one since you didn't try to stop the problem at the source.”

 

Growing tired of Tony's animated and erratic gestures towards the whiteboard he stepped closer to get a better look at it, unfortunately in doing so he was now in the firing line between these two. Mysterion didn't really care however, he remembered a similar bitch fest from Cartman when he divided the hero team in half, if he can survive Cartman's shitty civil war he could deal with this.

 

However, he couldn't deal with the fact that Chaos was plastered all over the whiteboard. It looked like a conspiracy theorist on crack made this. 

 

Silently he walked closer towards the board, without saying a single word he torn down those haunting pictures of his past; much to the displeasure of everyone else in the room.

 

“What do you think your doing?”

 

“Half of those articles are bullshit. High School students wrote those, are you really taking that for credibility?”

 

Pulling down the front of his hood so his mouth was uncovered he glared at the duo. 

 

“Chaos isn't some mega villain. He has limits, he's just..”

 

He sighed looking down at the face of an old friend, the chaos then was different he was just trying to fit in with everyone. Since that incident last night it felt like he was a stranger, like a whole other person.

 

However he did see a glimpse of the old Chaos before, when he mouthed thank you on top of that building. He could of sworn he saw a genuine smile trying to work it's way onto the villains face. 

 

“Confused.”

 

“You make him sound like a confused kid! He's clearly dangerous!”

 

Mysterion scoffed glaring daggers into Steve, really he didn't expect this from him of all people. 

 

“I know him. He's not dangerous he just needs help.”

 

Oh so that got his attention, he chuckled under his breath as Steve rose to his feet.

 

“You know him? What's his name?”

 

“I’m telling you jack-”

 

The sudden feeling of his head hitting the harsh texture of the wall made his world spin for a moment.

 

“Do you really think a little rough housing is going to make me talk?”

 

Kenny grew up rough housing, dying from it on occasion, all of the bitter pain he’s been openly exposed to does wonders for building a pain tolerance.

 

“He’s right”

 

Mysterion broke his gaze to look over at Tony, holding a crumpled photo of Chaos in his hand.

 

“He is just a confused kid Steve.”

 

Before he could scoff he was cut off again.

 

“Don't try to act high and mighty here Mr. Morals because remember your friend Bucky? The guy you split the team up for? The guy you almost  _ murdered _ me for?”

 

The room suddenly felt suffocating to the three of them, the animosity in this place felt too intense for him to deal with. Taking this chance to catch Steve off guard he shoved him away from him.

 

“You want to waste your time trying to save this guy?”

 

There was an unspoken agreement between Tony and the blonde now.

 

“Then be my guest. If this isn't sorted soon and he becomes dangerous I will be getting involved.”

 

As he watched him storm out Mysterion had to bite his tongue to not let slip 

 

“ _don’t let the door hit you on the way_ _out”_

 

Of course that sounded like something Kenny would say, so he kept that at bay.

 

As soon as the door collided with the frame releasing a loud  _ slam _ that made the remaining two wince, they were plunged back into soul crushing silence. This unexpected alliance can’t just be silent so he knelled down at Tony’s feet to pick up the rest of the paper. 

 

“Trouble in paradise?”

 

Tony invaded his privacy and found out his identity, it wasn’t really a shocker that he wasn’t stopping the Mysterion facade around him. There was no guarantee that they were even alone in this building anyways.

 

“Do you really not get it?”

 

He arched an eyebrow as he tossed the photos and crumpled paper onto the couch.

 

“The avengers have been ‘split up’ for years kid. I’m sure it was all over the news.”

 

Rolling his eyes he let out a snort.

 

“I lived in redneck no name shit hole, Colorado. Do you expect shit like that to be on the news there?”

 

They were in that dreaded silence again, that was no good, Mysterion would not be having this if he’s meant to be his ally.

 

“So..” He began as he sat down on the couch, offering Tony a spot who reluctantly agreed.. “Is that the first time you two have seen each other?”

 

Tony chuckled, that was a good sign. “What gave it away? Our constant arguing or the fact that I brought up the shit he did to me?”

 

He merely shrugged “I get that” clearly dropping the Mysterion voice had thrown Stark off guard. “I had my own ‘civil war’ I guess, Coon and friends VS Freedom pals.. However we were 10 so your fight sounds pretty bad.”

 

“Well no shit, humour me for a while, what was this Chaos guy like?”

 

He sighed looking over at the blank whiteboard.

 

“Well.. he was a good kid. He used Chaos as an escape as far as I can tell, his dad was.. Not the best but then again no one's parents were good in South Park. He had morals though y'know? He wouldn’t just.. Pull the shit he pulled last night. We need to help him Tony, convince him or something.”

 

Tony sighed scooting closer to Mysterion, awkwardly patting his back, it took everything for him to not laugh at the attempt.

 

“We’ll figure something out-”

 

“Mr Stark! Are you okay I heard about what happened on the news a minute ago and-”

 

The familiar sound of that Parker kids voice rang through the room as he barrelled through the door, dressed up in some hero gear..

  
  
  


_ Holy shit. _

  
  


_ Peter was Spider Man? _

  
  


“Oh! Uh.. Hey there… New guy?”

 

Mysterion's facade broke for a second, he covered his mouth to conceal his laughter at Peters attempt to not let his identity slip. However Mysterion was pretty sure that Peter didn’t know that he knew his full name so he was walking on a tightrope.

 

“You’re the kid I saved the other night, right?”

 

Peter gasped then squinted his eyes as he stared at Mysterion suspiciously.

 

“How did you know that!?”

 

“Your voice sounds the exact same?”

 

Peter deflated and sighed, however he seemed to have boundless energy because he was up again and looking around at the whiteboard, Tony and himself.

  
  


“Did you stop that guy!? I saw Mr Rogers here before is he helping? What's going on?”

 

Tony shook his head as Mysterion shrugged shrinking back against the couch. He tuned out as Peter got caught up with the events, thinking about nothing in particular it was like he had an epiphany. Bolting up he looked around the room frantically 

 

“Wait what time is it?”

 

“Oh right, it’s been a full day you passed out as soon as you got here?”

 

Mysterion felt an overwhelming sense of dread hit him in waves.

 

He hasn’t texted Kyle.

  
  
  
  


As he reached that realisation a robotic voice filled the room.

 

“You have a visitor Mr Stark, he broke past security.”

 

Surveillance camera footage appeared on a TV to the right of Mysterion’s head, what was shown was a very, very pissed off Kyle.

 

“Oh fuck me..” He muttered under his breath, bristling already as he heard the stomping come towards the door, the door was slammed open.

 

_ No doubt Tony has a hole in his wall by now. _

 

“You bastard!”

 

All heads turned to Kyle and then to Mysterion, It was clear that Peter recognised him but didn’t say anything since his cover has already been blown once today.

 

“Kyle wait a second-”

 

His words were cut off with a swift punch to the gut, he cringed as he held onto the redheads shoulder, fuck he forgot how much power he had in his punches.

 

“You didn’t call me! I saw what happened on the news! I thought you died! I had to follow  _ him _ here just so I could figure out where you were.”

 

With a jerk of his thumb in Peters direction all eyes were now on him.

 

“Wait.. How did you follow me?”

 

“I thought Spiderman would of been more careful, you were recklessly swinging and causing a scene.”

 

If Peter could blush under that suit he knew he would of.

 

“Look Kyle I’m really sorry, I thought it had been an hour at most.” 

 

He sighed crossing his arms, it was clear Kyle was unconvinced but he wouldn’t bring it out like this.

 

“Alright I’m going.. Let’s ‘meet up’”

 

He gave a glance over at the heroes before turning over to Kyle

 

“Alright, Stark I’ll call you when I know something.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrow but nodded, turning to talk to Peter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changing into spare clothes that Kyle brought him in an alleyway wasn’t ideal but here he was being hidden behind a large wooden crate so the pubic didn’t see him.

 

“So, why am I doing this?”

 

Kyle chuckled stuffing the Mysterion costume into his backpack. “Well.. Butters came home.”

 

Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, halfway through pulling his jacket on.

 

“What?”

 

“He was going to come home Kenny, there’s something you should know.”

  
  
  


“He doesn’t remember what he did last night. He locked himself in his room though, he said he wants to only talk to you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like 300 years since I've updated and I apologise fghjk  
> I hope you all like this chapter though!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought an avengers cross over fic would be a lot of fun to write so here's the first chapter! I'm hopefully going to make this a multi chapter work. As this is my first published fic since about 2013 feed back is always appreciated! Also commenting your thoughts, if your enjoying the story or suggestions for later chapters would be rad too!  
> I will do my best to update every 1-2 weeks however I do have exams coming around the corner which may hinder my schedule but idk yet!  
> Also a heads up, I have no idea what New York is like because I'm Australian so don't be expecting accuracy when it comes to describing New York


End file.
